1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to orthopaedic instrumentation, and, more particularly, to orthopaedic instrumentation for preparing the proximal end of a tibia for receiving a prosthesis.
2. Description of the Related Art
Orthopaedic instrumentation may include, e.g., a sizing plate which is attached to an end of a bone. The size of the sizing plate corresponds to the size of a prosthesis which is to be mated with the bone; and the positioning of the sizing plate determines the location of subsequent bone shaping steps to be made to the end of the bone to prepare the bone for receiving the prosthesis. The sizing plate may be configured to interconnect with a drill guide used in drilling operations on the bone. When the sizing plate is used in conjunction with an end of a tibia, such drilling operations may include forming a recess for receiving a prosthetic stem, as well as forming recesses for receiving pegs, such as posterior pegs.
It is also known to use a broach assembly to form cuts in the end of a bone. For example, if openings are formed in a tibia as indicated above to receive a prosthetic stem and posterior pegs, the broach may be used to cut respective fin openings extending from the stem opening. The fin openings formed with the broach matingly receive fins which extend from the stem on a tibial prosthesis provisional and/or implant.
What is needed in the art is an instrumentation assembly for shaping an end of a bone including a sizing plate which is attachable to and allows the use of either a drill guide or a broach.
What is further needed in the art is an instrumentation assembly including a tibial sizing plate which is attachable to a drill guide, and which is configured to limit projection of a drill into the end of a bone.